The Pledge
by CarlWard Contest
Summary: Transfer student Edward Masen was finally getting a second chance with getting his degree. When fraternity leader Carlisle "The Farmer" Cullen entered his life, he found out that this time around wasn't going to be so easy.


**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Story Name: The Pledge**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Comedy**

**Word Count: 7930**

**Summary: **Edward Masen, transfer student to Knox-Whit University, was finally getting a second chance with getting his degree. He hoped a new school and the comfort of being in his own skin would help him. When Nu Alpha Tau fraternity leader, Carlisle "The Farmer" Cullen, entered his life, he found out that this time around wasn't going to be so easy.

**EPOV**

When I first stepped out of the car, I could not stop the smile from coming over my face. I was finally happy. I felt like twirling around in the center of the campus lawn and tossing my hat into the air. Yes, very much so like Rhoda. I finally got the chance to start over. This year, this school, was going to be different. I could finally be on my path to be Dr. Edward Masen.

My big brother Emmett was helping me unload my car at my new dorm. A year and a half ago when he asked me to apply to Knox-Whit University, I laughed him off. Who wanted to go to the same school as your star athlete brother? I knew I didn't, so I applied at several other locations. I wanted to be my own man. I felt that going to KWU would put me in Emmett's shadow. Had I known what my freshman year was going to be like at the 'Puritan School Of Destroying Your Hopes and Dreams While Alienating You Because You Go Against The Norm', I certainly would have gone.

I had chosen an extremely small school in a small town in Rhode Island. I had seen their advertisement in the counselor's office at my high school. My mom and I flew out from our hometown of Chicago to visit their campus. Everything seemed wonderful, from their small class ratios to the high matriculation rates. I also was told they had an excellent Pre-Med program and Medical Schools gladly accepted their graduates. Unfortunately, I discovered that it was a nursing program with a concentration in Pre-Med studies. By that point I was well into the semester. That should have been my first clue that things weren't right there. Still, that was the tip of the iceberg. _Remember the happy face._ Yes, that was my past. I was a KW Wildcat now and I was free to be me.

Emmett was so happy that I was here. I could tell that he had missed me. We were close and always enjoyed going to the same school, until high school that. We were really on different sides of the spectrum, him being the popular jock and lovable guy. I was the shy kid that was dipped in geek with a dorky nougat center. He had said college life would combine all of that. It was a place where football players partied with the chemistry students. He had yet to tell me why. He was going on and on about all the parties he was going to take me to. He was even more excited that I could come to all his games. It all sounded great and this place felt right. With almost a week before classes started, I would have some time to get myself settled. Then I could experience all of it.

We finally reached my room and the door was already open. There in the middle of the room was a half naked, chestnut hottie whose back muscles greeted me before his ass did. Emmett was kind enough to set me up with a roommate who he said shared my similar interests. I was thinking more along the lines of Pre-Med student, piano player, Sunday morning crossword player. However his introduction narrowed it down to the point.

"Damn Emmett! You told me your brother was a geek! This is not a geek, more like spank bank material." Emmett's face turned four shades of red.

"Dude. I don't even want to know. Edward this is my fan club president, Jacob Black." Emmett slapped Jake on his shoulder and Jake winced. Heavy handed bastard.

"Oh Emmett I love it when you're rough. Now get out. We roomies have to get acquainted." Jake winked at me and Emmett chuckled as he backed out the room.

"Eddie my boy, welcome to heaven. I'll see you boys at dinner." With that he was gone and I surveyed the room to find band posters on the wall and a poster above Jake's bed of that young British actor girls were always swooning over.

Jake and I chatted a little while I got unpacked. He told me about how he met Emmett in the gym and were friends ever since. He was a sophomore engineering student and was all jokes. Jake had a light personality and was easy to like. He came from a reservation back west with a very supportive family. When he came out to his dad, he wasn't kicked out or ridiculed. He was loved even more for being honest with himself and treated just the same. It was like what I had back home, a great support system. It helped that Emmett and I had two moms. When I came out, they understood. Although, I sometimes thought the easy and accepting life I faced at home was what caused me to suffer so harshly at my old school.

Jake decided I needed a proper tour of campus. Our first stop was of course, the cafeteria. Go figure. Jake was cut, but if he was friends with Emmett, I knew he could put it away. Our second stop was what he called 'Call 911 for Me' Row or known to the rest of the college population as Frat Row. I had never seen such an active Greek life, except on TV. It was like walking onto a movie set. There were a few guys sitting out front greeting people that walked past, another set of guys were tossing the football from around the yard. The sorority houses across the street were putting up welcome signs and squealing with the return of their housemates. It was classic. Jake went on explaining each of the houses, their mottos and his thoughts on their organization. It was very entertaining. Now I knew not to eat anything made by the sisters of Kai Beta.

We were getting close to his favorite frat house. Jake said that he would be pledging this year and this was the place that had so much to offer. He was very enlightening and I was suddenly interested in learning more about Nu Alpha Tau. Jake stopped suddenly and I looked up at his face to see if he was okay. He was breathing a little heavier and his eyes were glazed over. I searched in the direction he was gazing and found what I knew caught his focus.

Hot.

Tingling.

Vibrating.

Butterflies.

Comatose.

"That right there is the hottest man to ever grace this planet." Jake said softly and I was too lost to comment. "Edward, meet perfection, Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle. I was not looking at a mortal man. It was impossible to belittle him as such. He stood at least 6'2'', toned, a chiseled face, and brown hair that curled slightly on it's ends. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans adorning his body so lovingly. _Dear God I am jealous of those jeans. _His smile was alluring and I was enthralled by the way his hand kept going through his hair. Carlisle's confidence was evident in the way he stood so strongly. I realized then I wanted his power all over me.

A young woman came to stand beside him. I was jealous of the smile he gave her, even more so when he kissed her lightly and squeezed her close. She looked perfect for him. The guy they were talking to moved directly in the way and I growled lowly. He was blocking my eye candy. Just as he moved out of the way, the object of my desire looked right at me. His eyes burned and were almost deadly. He was no longer smiling, but his welcoming lips were in a thin line. It's too much and I broke the stare.

"Edward, you my friend have just been farmed." Jake laughed and nudged me back toward our dorm.

"FUCK! He was gorgeous." I couldn't hide the enthusiasm in my voice, but Jake's previous comment brought about a question. "Farmed? What do you mean?"

"Ha! Dude I saw you all swooning and eye-fucking Carlisle. It's a shame and a disgrace that he is straight. Many a gay man that had ever crossed his path swoon, faltered, and cried after seeing him. His line name in the frat is 'The Farmer.' He is from some country town and his dad is a farmer. I think. However, it's not corn Carlisle is farming here. It's broken hearted boys like you and me." I laugh at Jake's reply. He was right though. I was caught up in him.

"So the girl?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Esme Platt. His hometown honey."

"Do you have anything else to add to that?" Jake laughed at me, but didn't disappoint.

"I knew I would like you. I've been waiting on someone to share my love for that man with. Well, he's 21. Won't be 22 until next year. Like I said before, Esme is his girlfriend from home and has been with since like babies or something. He's a senior, Pre-Med." Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god. I may see him in my classes."

"Doubt it sophomore. Carlisle is smart, super smart. He is probably working on just his thesis now." Jake gave me a pouty look. "It's okay, you can cry on my shoulder." I punched him in his arm as we made it back to our room.

The week passed quickly and we were starting our first official day of classes. My first and second class that morning were mainly introductions, the professor's expectations, reviewing the syllabus and general information on the subject. As I went over the first syllabus, I was floored over the material we would cover before midterm. It looked like KWU was actually going to make you learn something. The geek in me rejoiced. The latent party animal, dying to be reborn, was a bit forlorn.

I was making my way to my Anatomy II class across campus. My first day in this class and it looked like I was going to be late. Great! This was going to be a challenge for me on Mondays and Wednesdays. I had Calculus III right before in Kirby Hall and I would have to practically run across campus to make it on time to the science building. I rushed through the classroom door and quickly grabbed the closest seat. The lecture had already started, but it didn't seem like I had missed much.

"…and your lab grade will consist of 25% of your grade. You will mostly work individually in lab, but you will have a partner you will have to work with from time to time." Dr. Sam Uley was a well respected professor, but was a bit pretentious. He seemed bored already with the class. Either this was going to be an easy class or he was going to make us pray and hope we at least passed.

"I'd like to introduce you to my Teacher's Assistant for this class. Carl, stand up. Introduce yourself." Jeez what a prick. I felt sorry for Carl. I went to grab a pen from my bag so I could jot some things down.

"Greetings everyone, I am _Carlisle_ Cullen, the TA for this class."

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I looked up and there he was. My frat-boy-love. He was leaning back against the desk wearing a pair of black slacks, a button-down dark blue shirt, his sleeves were rolled to the elbows, and he had the top two buttons unfastened. I felt my palms begin to sweat and I knew I was becoming flushed. I never reacted this way over a guy. I had my crushes and only two boyfriends since I came out. This was something new, something beyond my Cosmo check-list of "Do You Think He's Hot?" He licked his bottom lip and continued to speak.

_Heart failure in t-minus 5 seconds_

_5…_

"I will be assisting Dr. Uley for the remainder of the semester."

_4…._

"I will also be teaching the class later in the semester, but will be leading the study group throughout." _Is it getting hot in here?_

_3…_

"I have been where you are now and I can tell you, this class won't be easy. However, I am here to help." _Help do what again? _

_2…_

"Never be afraid to ask me questions. I will have my email and phone number available to you. I also live on campus and have an open door policy." He scanned my way and did a double take. His eyebrows rose slightly, his lips narrowing into a straight line, and he gave me that fucking soul piercing stare. "So you are welcome to visit me during my listed hours."

_1…._

_Death imminent_

I sucked in a deep breath and watched as he slowly took his seat at the front of the class. I was done. There was no way I was going to hear anything else the rest of the class. I suddenly became was lost in a fantasy. I was going to see Carlisle during his designated hours at his Fraternity. He was waiting in his room dressed similarly as he had today. He told me he could teach me so much. One lesson being that a doctor had to be good with his hands. He hooked his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me closer to him. I felt his breath fan across my face. His head tucked in the crook of neck and he ran his nose along it. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist while his other hand nestled in my mangled mess of hair. He brought my face closer to his and….

"...divided the bacteria. And that's the end of class. DON'T forget to do the reading. This isn't a pleasure cruise folks." Dr. Uley's harsh tones ended my fantasy too effectively for my tastes. So close and yet so far. _He's straight Edward._ Well, that didn't mean I couldn't dream a little.

I got up from my desk after I knew things had settled below. I was going to have to watch the fantasies during this class. I walked slowly back to the dorms, thinking about how the hell I was going to get through Anatomy without zoning out completely. I reached my room and fell face first on my bed in utter defeat. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Jake might be able to give me some advice on this. He was fast becoming a really good friend. I looked up at his schedule above his desk and noticed that he should have been back by now. I shrugged and decided to get started on the shit-ton of reading Dr. Uley assigned.

An hour passed and it was getting close to dinner. I thought about calling Jake to see if he wanted to meet me in the cafeteria. I reached for my cell phone just as our room door was slammed open. Jake was there with an ear to ear grin covered in mud. I was about to ask him what the hell happened when he places a hand up to stop me. He grabbed his shower caddy and clothes, then headed back out the door. Twenty minutes later had returned fresh and dressed. He sat down on his bed and waved his hand out as if telling me to proceed. I rolled my eyes, but I asked because I was too damn curious.

"What in the hell were you doing?

"Nu Alpha Tau's Welcome-Welcome," Jake responded with a Cheshire smile.

"What's that?" I asked, even more curious than before.

"Dude, it's Rush Week!" Jake looked at me like I was a social pariah.

"And that is?" If Jake's eyebrows rose any higher, they were going to fly off his face.

"RUSH! WEEK! As in 'Hello I like your frat and want in.'"

"Oh!" I said in understanding.

I had heard about this before from Emmett. Greek houses would promote their organization and offer entry into their group. I thought it was just an excuse to have a week long party. Maybe there was something more to it. Apparently Emmett was not limited to the guys' house events. He particularly enjoyed the Sororities Rush Week as well. He called it the "New Panties Raid Week".

"Yes, 'Oh!' Edward. Jeez what school did you go to freshman year?" Jake stared at me in shock at my lack of knowledge. I cringed as he mention freshman year.

"It's a long story," I said quickly, really not wanting to talk about it.

"Never mind. Well they are having a BBQ tonight. It is awesome and Felix is on the grill. Talk about your hot man meat…UNF!"I gulped as Jake trusts his hips into the air. I shook my head and thought about going. Could I see Carlisle again and not bumble like an idiot?

"Can't we just go to the cafeteria?" I asked hopefully.

"And miss out on free BBQ and eye candy? Walk and chat. I could eat a moose right now," Jake clapped his hands together and made way toward the door.

I tried to reason with Jake again, but turned and just glared at me. When Jake showed no signs of listening to me, I gave up. If I was going, I needed to change into something Carlisle hadn't already seen me in. I rushed to my closet and went through selection after selection. This was so pathetic; I was beyond the point of help. Jake noticed my closet raid and took pity on me. He came over to my closet and pulled out a pair of Levi's and my t-shirt with a group of nuns on it that said, "All the single ladies." I looked up at him with questioning eyes and he nodded adamantly.

I noticed the catastrophe that was my hair in my door mirror. Jake and I glanced at the clock and shook our heads. There was certainly not enough time in the world to try and tame it. We began our walk towards Nu Alpha Tau and I told Jake about what happened in my Anatomy II class. I even told him bits and pieces of my little fantasy. He, of course, wanted me to go back and start over, placing him where I was. He could do that in his dreams. There was no way was he starring in mine.

We were just about to arrive at the Frat when I paused. Many questions began to flood my mind. What if he thought my shirt is stupid? What if my breath smelled after eating all the BBQ? Would he even notice I was there? Well it didn't matter any way because he was in a relationship... with a woman.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss Edward. Now, I'm going to let you have Carlisle." Jake gripped my shoulder and smiled.

"Um, thanks?" Like he ever had a chance.

"Just be yourself Edward. If you can't have his heart, at least you can have his friendship." Wow. Did Jake actually say something useful?

"Or maybe if you join Nu Alpha Tau with me, we may accidentally see him naked." Jake stared off into the distance, probably lost in another fantasy.

"Okay let's do this. Broken heart be damned," I said, throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

I marched forward toward the house and Jake a loud whoop from behind me. There were people standing about the the frat's lawn, chatting and laughing. 'Cage The Elephant' was playing through the speakers and there was an easy atmosphere. We received a couple of head nods and greetings from some of our dorm mates and I was assuming some of the current frat members. Jake pushed past me into the house, storming through the back patio doors to the deck. I could see the guy he pointed out to me as Felix slapping him on the back. Jake jerked forward a few steps and I hoped I never got that friendly with Felix. I was making my way to the deck tentatively, stopping at moments to glance around the house. I expected a disaster: dirty laundry, beer bottles, posters of half naked woman blanketing the walls. Instead what I found was photos of past members, the Nu Alpha Tau Charter, clean and fashionable furniture, and a large dining room table with an ornate centerpiece. It almost felt like home.

"Edward? C'mon man burgers!" Jake startled me from the patio doors. He had a plate full of food.

I made it outside and I could not stop my eyes from searching for _him_. And find him they did. in the middle of the backyard, was the object of my obsession. Carlisle was in a relaxed stance showing off his legs in a glorious pair of khaki shorts and a green t-shirt with a pig on that read, "Bacon Anonymous." I loved that shirt. I always wanted it, but all my usual online shops never had my size. I looked at Jake and he smirked at me. The knowing bastard. I should have guessed he knew Carlisle's attire. This persona was different from what I saw in Anatomy that first day. Here he seemed calm and mellow, more of what I hope was his true self.

I moved closer and noticed he was answering questions group of potential pledges asked. He smiled often and his grayish green eyes sparkled in the late evening sun. He would place his hand on his chin when he was pondering a comment or question made by the group. I wanted to nibble on his chin. Damn. Carlisle was fucking Cary Grant reincarnated and I had to settle on friendship.

Carlisle then started to discuss the frat's upcoming social calendar. I knew they held a lot of parties, but it was good to hear about some of their philanthropy work on and off campus. Carlisle shifted slightly when I came closer and I guessed he could tell someone was near. I just stood there listening, hoping to catch his gaze. The group dispersed after a few minutes and i noticed he remained. Here goes nothing.

"Edward." I blurted out.

"No, it's Carlisle actually." He smirked slightly and held out his hand. "Carlisle Cullen." He must have thought I was nuts.

"Sorry, I meant to say, I'm Edward Masen" I reached out and took his hand firmly. His touch set me aflame. His hand felt rugged, like he was a man or hard work. It was also comforting and very inviting. My eyes fluttered for just a moment and when I came to, Carlisle was staring at me inquisitively. I released his hand quickly and tried to act as if nothing happened.

I decided to move things along and ask him about the frat. I knew he had been talking about it all evening, but the way Carlisle spoke with such conviction, you wouldn't think so. He told me the history and the meaning behind their beliefs. I found myself more relaxed and began to ask more questions. We must have been talking a while because the evening sun had set and someone had turned on the backyard lights.

"Eddie my man. Where have you been?" Jake said as he strolled up behind us. Jacob Black was going to die.

"I've been talking to Carlisle, learning more about his brotherhood. Carlisle, you know Jacob, correct?" I said as i smiled his way.

"Yes, I think you attended a few of our functions last year," Carlisle said as he shook Jake's hand, but didn't linger.

"So Mr. President… Can I call you that? Or do you prefer Carl?" Jake said, flirting with _my _President. I mean Carlisle.

"Carlisle please. Only Carlisle." Carlisle smiled at him and looked back towards me, expecting to finish our conversation.

"Oh wonderful, Carlisle. That is such a wonderful name. We are thinking of joining, but we were curious. Does the frat accept individuals with different _sexual_ orientations?" Jake said with the moment serious face I have seen on him to date.

_What the fuck Jake? _I looked to Carlisle, who had reddened slightly, but cleared his throat and responded eloquently.

"Yes of course. All are welcome Joshua." Carlisle said and I barely contained my smile.

"It's Jacob, but you can call me Jake." Jake winked at him and I wanted to claw his eyes out.

"Sure John," Carlisle said and I couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped my lips.

Another one of Carlsile's frat brothers, Aro Marcus, came over to introduce himself and answer some of our questions. He began to pull Jake away from Carlisle and I, suggesting Jake come see the collection of paintings donated to the house. Jake sent me a mock glare and I had to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Carlisle definitely seemed a lot more relieved he was gone and I did too. We went to grab some sodas and sat at one of the tables to finish talking.

He began to open up more and more. This was the night I got to know the other Carlisle. He was twenty-one and came from Sioux Falls, North Dakota. He was finishing up his last year of Pre-Med classes before heading to Medical School. He had hopes of going back to his home town. I was like a sponge, absorbing it all.

I didn't let him do all the talking as I shared with him a few of my thoughts and feelings on my life. I admitted to him that I was gay and glad to finally be able to be out. I knew that the judgemental glares and comments would not stop, but it was nice to go a day without being ridiculed. I told him how I wanted to become a doctor, mainly to selfishly better take of those I cared about I worried about both my moms so much. I told him that I was selfish and wanted them around for as long as possible. He called me a momma's boy and I told him that if he had my mom's eggplant parmesan, he would be converted.

Carlisle said that he knew my brother Emmett and I was shocked. _Had he been checking up on me? _He assured me that Emmett was very happy to have me here and was telling everyone. He went on a rave about stats, points, and how my brother was the best quarterback KWU had ever seen. He asked me if I played like my brother. I practically spit my soda out all over him.

"No, I'm a man of more intellectual tastes," I said very smoothly.

I didn't mean to flirt and I suddenly became nervous, thinking I made him uncomfortable. However, I was rewarded with the slight hint of pink to come over his cheeks.

We wrapped up the evening and I mentioned I would see him next class. He nodded and told me to make sure I did my reading. I went searching for Jake by the grill. He wasn't there, so I grabbed a plate for Emmett. Mostly everyone was in the backyard or in the house playing video games. I figured that's where he was, but still could not find him. I gave the house one more look over before heading toward the front door to leave. I was just about there when I saw a door open at the top of the staircase. There was Jake, rearranging his clothes, while coming out of a room. _No Way! _A head poked itself out the crack and all I saw was black hair and a bare shoulder. Jake leaned in for a kiss and was pulled back in the room. I chuckled and quickly left the house.

I called Emmett to tell him I had food. He never passed up a meal. He was just getting back to his apartment on campus after working out. I was glad I made a hefty plate. I was barely in the door before Emmett had snatched up the food and plopped down on his sofa. I told him all about the frat BBQ. His face quickly fell and I was worried.

"I seriously hope you're not pledging." He bit in the rib in his hand and I struggled to listen.

"What? Why not? They have a lot to offer and this would look great for medical school."

"You can't trust them Edward, especially Carlisle. He's the leader and looks the other way," Emmett said between bites.

I was shocked. Carlisle came across as someone very genuine and nice, gentlemanly. Plus I had already planned out our wedding, house, dual practice, 2.5 kids, and a dog named Seth.

"Well, I have met him and I don't think he seemed that way. Look, Emmett. I am my own person and you have to let me be. What happened at my old school will not happen here. Nu Alpha Tau has so much I believe in. I am strongly thinking I want to be a part of that."

"Is Carlisle one of those things?" Emmett asked.

His comment was somewhat joking, but I could see by the look on his face he was curious. Was I interested in more than just the frat? Well yes, but I wasn't joining for no man.

"He's a great guy that has done a fine job with his frat. Carlisle or not, they still hold great values."

"Don't get all dramatic on me, just trying to look out for you. Just…be careful okay." Emmett sighed and put down his food. This must be serious.

"What happened anyway?" I had to know.

"Embry Call was a running back on the team a year ago. He wanted to pledge, but was beat up instead by your fancy group of shits. He told me Carlisle just watched as it all happened. Some brotherhood." I was shocked as hell. It had to be a misunderstanding.

I was going to have to ask Carlisle about this if I wanted to join. And I was honest when I said they represented something I wanted to be a part of. So leading up to my next Anatomy class, I gathered all the things their website said I would need. Yet, it all depended on this Embry situation. I trusted my brother, but I didn't know this Embry Call. There were always two sides to every story.

By the end of Anatomy class, my leg was bouncing. I sat and waited to calm down. I also waited for the eager sluts in my class to back off my man. _Your man?_ I had to get a grip. Carlisle was not mine, only a starring actor in my dreams. The last girl left and I stood to go over to talk with him. I asked if he had time to talk more about the pledging process. I couldn't talk to him about Embry's friend, so I suggested we go someplace to chat. He ended up taking me to one of his favorite coffee shops on campus, The Coffee Grounds. I watched him slowly as he found us a table and I had to recover swiftly from checking out his ass.

We sat and Carlisle goes into the requirements for pledging and I meet all of them. I came prepared with a copy of my transcripts, letter of recommendations, and an essay. I would also need an official vouch from a member of the frat. I was hoping it would be Carlisle. He tells me that Jake submitted his already and was vet enthused about the process. We shared a laugh and I told Carlisle he should have to worry about Jake coming after him anymore. It reminded me of what I saw at the BBQ. I began to tell Carlisle about seeing Jake's possible fling with the frat brother who's room was at the top of the staircase. Carlisle's face turned pale and then angered.

"Did I say something wrong?" I thought we were getting along great. I didn't want to ruin this.

"No. Sorry, it's fine. I just know whose room that was. Can we keep this between us? I want Jake to get fair treatment." I nodded at his request. Jake had worked hard for this. I didn't want someone taking advantage of him.

"Before I officially pledge, I have to know something first." I took a deep breath and Carlisle leaned in. That was so not helping. "I told my brother I wanted to pledge. He told me about Embry Call." Carlisle sighed heavily and I worried that it was all true.

"Your brother and Embry were really close, but not close enough for him to know Embry was using steroids. I caught him more than once. The football team always uses the pool. I was on the swim team up until last year." He shook his head and I touched his arm in comfort. His rewarding smile did the same for me. "After the third time, I knew he was not heeding my warning. So I had to go tell the coach. I also told the present of the frat at the time and had his pledge pulled. All in one day he lost it all, because of me."

"No Carlisle it was not because of you. He made the wrong choices."

"I know, but maybe I could have…." He paused.

"You did all you could," I answered and gave his arm another squeeze before letting go and allowing him to continue.

"Well he came after me and we fought. He was doped up and I definitely couldn't take him in that state. Luckily Felix, Jasper, and Aro were walking by and helped me out. We did not beat him up. It took all four of us to keep him down."

And that was that. It was all I needed to hear. So I handed him over my docs and gave my official bid for their fraternity. Now all I needed was for him to be my vouch and I would be all set. Who would I go to if I didn't? Maybe Felix. I didn't know or had ever seen Jasper. Carlisle looked over my documents and smiled.

"A man that is prepared. That is definitely Nu Alpha Tau material," he said as he looked at me intensly.

"Now all I need is that vouch from a current member…" I said slyly, hoping he'd get the picture.

"I'm sure one of the brothers _may_ do that for you." He was playing along with me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was coming on to me. It was probably just a figment of my imagination. Oh he's in trouble now.

"Yes, I am quite sure Aro might. He has been _rather_ helpful." I smirked, teasing him a little.

Carlisle's face turned into that hard line again. Maybe I went too far.

"No. I don't think that will be necessary. You have mine," Carlisle said strongly. I shook his hand and I cannot hide the grin on my face.

At the end of the week, Jake and I were restless. We were waiting to hear something, anything, from the frat. Around two am Friday morning, I heard noises in our room. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle, Felix, Aro, and who I had learned to be Demetri, Felix's brother. Carlisle flipped on switch and the light blinds me. They told us to get dressed and they guide us over to the frat house. There were twelve other guys there. I know the frat only took in half that. People usually quit, not from hazing, but because they were apparently, "lazy fucks only in for the parties." Carlisle's words not mine.

We were lined up and told that we were the new pledge line for the year 2010. Should we make it, we would be fully fledged brothers by January of 2011. We were all excited. They outlined to us the rules: School first, public service, frat house chores (to which we all groaned), study hall, and we were the new source of entertainment at the frat's events. I tried not to get excited. Jake and I learned that we both loved to plan parties. Yes, our gay was certainly showing. Next up, we were assigned a current frat member to be our guides. It was to be the one that vouched for you. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He smiled back at me and we fist bumped. Epic. I would have settled on a kiss, but this was good too. Carlisle then cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"I will be addressed as Big Brother Farmer. You must learn ALL the brothers' frat names. You will also address them as Big Brother and their frat name. Failure to comply will result in dismissal. Welcome probies, to the beginning of the end."

Had I known then what I knew now, I would have seriously reconsidered pledging. The last three weeks had been grueling. Jake and I were currently scrubbing the kitchen floor with toothbrushes. Felix was monitoring us while he played DragonAge and drank a beer. I wanted to throw the toothbrush at him. With school work, lack of sleep from all the hot steamy dreaming, and now scrubbing the floors on a daily basis, I was beat. Then the reason why I kept pushing walked in. Carlisle was in a pair of black slacks, white button down shirt, with a green tie hanging loosely around his neck. He came over to greet us and praised us the fine work we were doing. He bent down to our level and chatted with us. I had no idea what he was saying. I was lost in his smell, a mixture of Carlisle and cologne I've never smelt before. Jake noticed my sniffing and plucked me. Carlisle reminded of us of our duties for tonight's Nu Alpha Tau-o-Ween. We nodded and I watched him stand gracefully and excuse himself to his room.

"Damn Edward!" Jake threw his toothbrush at me. "I thought you were going to crawl into his lap and eat him." We laughed and I honestly thought the same.

"Yeah. Do you know the name of the cologne he was wearing?" I almost pleaded. I wasn't above spraying it on my pillow. Dork I know.

A dork in love though. All this time I had been trying to deny it, but I couldn't any longer. I knew from the first moment I met him, he had my heart. However, he was with Platt and very very straight. It didn't matter that I noticed him sometimes staring or if we had become friends that both loved reading medical journals before bed. We both agreed that Ren & Stimpy was the best cartoon of all time! Argh, obsessing about this again was not going to help.

"Ha! I knew you were sniffing him. It is called 'Black' by rue21. Not really my kind of scent." Jake shrugged and I made a mental note to buy a bottle.

We both got up and began to prepare the house for the night's party. The probies had to do everything. We were decorating, getting the food and drink, cleaning up, and making sure no one under twenty-one was drinking. It was like a fulltime job. We called the remaining guys to get things done. After three weeks it was only nine of us left. So we had our hands full. The down part of tonight was that we had to come dressed as female leading horror characters. I was pissed. I hated my legs and knew we most likely would end up in a dress. I may like men, but I was not into cross-dressing. Jake however was _way_ too excited.

With the house done, Jake and I ran to the basement to change and get ready. My awesome roommate was channeling Elvira for the evening. He fluffed his hair and even added extensions. I shook my head so many times by the time he was fully done, that I had a neck cramp. I must admit thought he came close, too close. I, however, just bought something off the rack and "allowed" Jake to help my make-up. I had to kept showing Jake the picture. How could he not know Sally from "Nightmare Before Christmas"? I questioned if he had a childhood. There was no way I putting on a damn wig. My hair was perfect for this. I even added a little bit of red highlights to it.

The probies met Carlisle upstairs for their inspection of costumes and duties for the evening. I got lucky. I was just assigned to music. I was already prepared. I had made an awesome playlist for the evening. I wouldn't even have to stand there. No one could change it anyway because I had it locked. Carlisle knew the code. It was his birthday. On top of our tasks, we were each in charge of our voucher for the evening, making sure they don't indulge.

The party was well on its way and was a success. Even thought I was "working" I had a great time. Carlisle had reappeared as a classic vampire and I imagined him devouring my neck. He was the only one that got that I was Sally. He said that it was one of the best animated holiday films. If I could convert him, I totally would. Jake and I even got a chance to share a dance together. I didn't see Carlisle again until I saw him chatting with my brother. I kept my distance and watched from afar. As I turned the corner more, I could see Emmett holding hands with a blond girl. Carlisle had his arm around _her_, Esme Platt. She was smiling up at him like a good little future wife. She was never mean whenever she was here. She was always nice to me, maybe even nicer to me than the others. I still didn't like her.

Emmett came over and said he was proud of me for holding my ground. We did our man hug and he nodded to Carlisle before leaving out. I guessed they were good then. Esme pulled Carlisle to the dance floor. She kissed his cheek and he blushed slightly. That was _my_ blush you cock-blocking mega slut! Okay! I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. The music had switched to some Brazilian hip hop I found. I now wanted to burn it. Esme was all over Carlisle and he was smiling down at her. She would whisper to him from time to time. He was just swaying his hips, drinking down yet another drink. He had quite a few now that I thought about it.

They danced for at least three straight songs. The more they danced, the angrier I got. Yet, it was thrown off by my worry. Carlisle had really drunk a lot tonight. Esme was grinding herself on Carlisle, her back to his chest. He was looking down at her and then his eyes flashed towards me. I froze in my spot. These eyes were feral and I felt like he was reaching deep down within me. He gaze on me was instense as his hands started to move over Esme. I was imagining it was me instead he was touching. As Esme moved and Carlisle's hands roamed, his eyes never left mine. Then I began to wonder again. Was Esme just for show? Or was this me wishing for a reality that would never come?

The party was starting to end. I asked Esme if she would be staying, but she said she an early class. So I had one of the other probies escort her home. I needed to get Carlisle situated. After the house emptied, I found Carlisle laid over the pool table. Felix was semi-sober and said Carlisle hardly ever drank and if he did, it wouldn't be this much. I took that information and stored it for later. Maybe something was wrong.

I grabbed Carlisle up and he was mumbling something I couldn't understand. I dragged him up to his room and sat him down on his bed. I took his shoes off first, but it was very hard as Carlisle kept giggling. Carlisle started to run his fingers through my hair. I was a little shocked and couldn't stop the moan that rolls out.

"It won't stay down," he slurred. Carlisle was trying to tame my hair. I chuckled at his hopeless efforts.

"It has a mind of its own Big Brother Farmer," I told him and Carlisle laughed.

He tried to stand up to take his pants off. He was just not getting it and ended up falling into me. I sat him back down and helped him out of his pants. I had always wanted to do this for him, but not in this way. I was sure he was going to puke on me before the night was over. That thought within itself was helping me stay focused.

"You thuch a good probie." More slurring from Carlisle and I found it endearing.

"Thank you Big Brother Farmer." I smiled at him and continued my work.

Carlisle looked at me and searched my eyes for something. In that moment, he seemed so sober.

"So…so green." He breathed deeply and recited, "For half his flock were in their beds, or under green sods lay"

"Quoting Yeats to me now Big Brother Farmer?" I laughed and took off that blasted cape that kept getting in the way. Next was his vest and fluffy white shirt. I left him in his black t-shirt and pumpkin boxers.

"We have lost two…no three pledges. They weren't good. You… you make me so tired Masen." He sighed and started to lie back on his bed.

"How do I do that Big Bro…,"

"For the love of Christ. Why we chose to make you all say that is stupid. Call me Carlisle." He started to get settled in to the bed and burrowed his head into his pillow. So cute. I went into his bathroom to get a glass of water and pain pills to sit by bed. He would need them come morning. While in the bathroom, I quickly washed the damn makeup off my face. How women did it was beyond me. When I returned he was reminding me of his name.

"Carlisle it is then." I pulled the blankets up over him. I watched him as he started to drift. He was beautiful. I had turned to leave when I felt a hand grab me.

"Hmm, stay," Carlisle spoke softly. I made my way closer to him to make sure I heard him.

Carlisle then pulled me down to kiss him. It was nothing like in my dream, nothing like it at all. It was better. It was like an eruption of every feeling I had in me. It was more passionate with an edge to it. A roughness that felt like a desire that had been locked away. We finally broke for air and I was on a high.

"Nite nite Edward." He passed out and I was left standing there dumbfounded.

"It's official. I'm dead," I said I sank down by his head. I was still shocked, but I stayed and him sleep.

-THE END-


End file.
